


Isn't it Romantic?

by gladdecease



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Heart, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What people imagine to be romantic isn't always.</p>
<p>Something of an explanation for some miscommunication during "Heart," set shortly after the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Romantic?

“Oh, hey, what’s that?” Blaine asks.

“What’s what?” Kurt parrots breathlessly, having finally reached his sing-and-dance-simultaneously limit. What can he say, a boy needs to breathe.

“A box of chocolate that looks like a suit, I think,” Blaine says, reaching across Kurt to pick it up, and the breath Kurt had just caught escapes him. “It’s cute,” Blaine continues, “is it yours? I didn’t think Sugar was giving out anything like this…”

“It’s mine,” Kurt manages, “but not from Sugar.” When Blaine looks up at him with questioning eyes, Kurt adds, “It’s the last in a series of gifts from a secret admirer.”

“You have a secret admirer?”

An eyebrow pops up as Kurt turns a _look_ on his boyfriend. “What’s so surprising about that?”

“Nothing!” Blaine insists calmly. Kurt lets it go; he knows he was overreacting, but sometimes he can’t tell if Blaine’s being serious when he asks questions like that. “I just thought you would’ve told me about something like that.”

At this, Kurt has to resist the urge to flush, or titter nervously. “Well, I have to admit, for most of the week I thought it was you.”

Blaine cocks his head at Kurt. “Really.”

“Yeah.” And now he really can’t resist flushing, so Kurt ducks his head. “I thought you were doing something romantic, and I didn’t want to spoil the mood by actually asking if it was you. It’s silly, I know - “

“No, it’s not,” Blaine says quietly. When Kurt looks up, it’s to see Blaine looking at him with intent, a small warm smile on his face. “You like romance, there’s nothing silly about that.” Kurt smiles at that, and Blaine’s smile widens. “I’d kind of hoped my big entrance at the party would be romantic, actually - you sitting alone and forlorn, not knowing if I was gonna make it, and then I’d come in out of nowhere to sweep you off your feet. But I don’t know, compared to a secret admirer, I think I come up a bit short.” He holds up the box of chocolate and inspects it.

“Well, you get an A for effort,” Kurt says, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. He pulls the box of chocolates out of Blaine’s hands when he pulls away from the kiss, not noticing the slightly hurt look that comes over Blaine when he does so.

“So, did you ever find out who your secret admirer really was?”

Kurt fiddles with the box in lieu of answering Blaine. It’s a question that’s been bothering him for hours: Is that really something Blaine needs to know? It’s already hurt Kurt and Dave both, does it need to hurt Blaine too? Coming to a decision, he pops open the box and offers it to Blaine. “No, not really. Want some?”

Blaine looks at the flavor map on the underside of the lid and shakes his head. “No thanks, I’m not a fan of butterscotch.”

Kurt laughs a little at this, forcing himself to stop when the sound comes out a little more miserable than he’d intended. Blaine gives him another questioning look, but this time he doesn’t explain why.


End file.
